hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5 (Season 1, Hollyoaks Later)
Summary Plot Cheryl and Lynsey try to stop Mercedes from attacking Kris. Erin comforts Malachy. Michaela leaves a note and takes money out of the pot. Zoe and Sarah sleep together. Dom wakes up after spending the night with Loretta. Steph has flashbacks to Niall's death as they leave Scotland. Sarah begins to regret sleeping with Zoe. Steph tells Tom that Niall didn't want to return with them. Craig tells Steph that she has to tell him, but she refuses. Zoe asks Sarah why she's running away from her, and Sarah tells Zoe about her embarrassment. They refuse to answer Nancy when she asks what they did the night before. Cheryl holds Mercedes's hair back as she is sick in the toilet. Cheryl brags to Mercedes about being Malachy's first love, to which Mercedes says that she can have him. Josh gets a phone call by band manager Rob Mackie, who asks for him to visit him. Amy is excited for Josh's meeting. Amy imagines herself with two children, watching Josh, surrounded by fans, enter a limousine. Erin tells Malachy and Kris that she's just said goodbye to her husband and she's next - nobody jumps the queue. Erin tells him off for moping and orders him to have a shower. Loretta makes Dom breakfast, delighting him. An upset Mercedes walks down the street. Malachy goes for a walk. Cheryl visits the Fishers and asks to see Malachy. She tells Kris that Mercedes has gone. Cheryl refuses to see that Malachy has treated her poorly, despite Kris's words. Cheryl ends up telling Kris where Mercedes is going. Rob asks Josh to replace a guitarist on a tour who has had to drop out - Rob hasn't even heard of Dirty Diegos. Cheryl runs into the path of the bus Mercedes is on. The bus screeches to a halt, millimetres away from her face. She tries to get Mercedes off the bus. She gives up and Kris blocks the path of the bus, which ends up millimetres away from his face. Kris orders Mercedes off the bus. He and Cheryl end up carrying Mercedes off the bus as everyone applauds. Loretta is touched to see that Dom has run her a bath with candles and rose petals. They enjoy a picnic on the living room floor and start kissing, ending up in the bedroom. Loretta realises that, although Dom really likes her, it's too soon after Tina. She tells Dom that they won't work as he isn't over Tina. She kisses him goodbye and leaves. Nancy notices a love bite on Sarah's neck and asks what they've been hiding. Zoe lies that Sarah kissed someone in the kebab shop. Shane suggests that Malachy leaves the bar as everyone is staring at him. Malachy shouts that you can't get HIV from a beer glass. Malachy ends up getting his drink himself. Kris snaps at Cheryl, telling her that in an ideal world, she would have been hit by the bus. Cheryl swings for him but hits Zak instead. Cheryl goes to help clean the blood off Zak's face. Mercedes tells Erin that Malachy dumped her, not the other way round. She tells Erin that she came to Ireland because she loves Malachy. Erin orders Kris to get Malachy whilst she phones Father John. Shane pushes Malachy too far and he snaps, pinning Shane to the ground. Malachy is hurt when Shane reveals that he is scared of Malachy touching him, and expresses his fear of Malachy potentially bleeding on him during their fight. Shane tells Malachy that he's got a disgusting disease and isn't normal. Kris finds Malachy and tells him that Mercedes is sobbing on their couch, and Malachy races home. Sasha tells Amy about the time she spent with The Valentines. Josh breaks the news that Rob only wants him to go on the tour to them. Sarah and Zoe ask Craig about his plaster on his place, which he lies about. Craig is upset when Sarah snaps at him. Josh tells Amy that he doesn't have to sign, but Amy and Sasha try to convince him to go. Sarah and Zoe have an argument about sleeping together. Zoe tells Sarah that she's worried that she's lost her best friend, and Sarah tells her that she has. Steph breaks the news to Tom about Niall and she and Craig comfort him. Steph is horrified to find the room trashed with photos of Max vandalised, and bursts into tears. Mercedes and Malachy have an argument. Nancy is thrilled when Russ reveals that he has gotten his job back, but when he is cold towards Ravi, Nancy thinks that something has gone on between them. Malachy and Mercedes continue to have an blazing row. He ends up kissing her, and makes a joke, and she kisses him back. Erin orders everyone to help get everything ready for the wedding. Cheryl helps Mercedes make her wedding dress look "sexy". Shane congratulates Malachy at his wedding. Kris tries to talk Lynsey out of going to Chester but fails. Mercedes begins to have second thoughts but Cheryl and Erin help her realise that this is what she wants to do. Mercedes is thrilled when Michaela arrives for her wedding. The ceremony begins and they are married. Mercedes says her vows, despite a mutual agreement not to say any. Father John finishes marrying them and they are pronounced husband and wife. The newlyweds and witnesses sign the marriage certificate. Craig offers Steph and Tom the chance to return to Dublin with him, but she declines as Hollyoaks is their home. Mercedes and Malachy have their dance at the reception. Shane asks Michaela to dance, which she accepts. Malachy tells "Mercedes Fisher" that he loves her, and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Josh Ashworth - Sonny Flood *Amy Barnes - Ashley Slanina-Davies *Sarah Barnes - Loui Batley *Zoe Carpenter - Zoe Lister *Steph Cunningham - Carley Stenson *Craig Dean - Guy Burnet *Kris Fisher - Gerard McCarthy *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Russell Owen - Stuart Manning *Zak Ramsey - Kent Riley *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Ravi Roy - Stephen Uppal *Sasha Valentine - Nathalie Emmanuel *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Erin Fisher - Gemma Craven *Cheryl - Bronagh Waugh *Loretta - Melissa Walton *Lynsey - Karen Hassan Guest cast *Shane - Patrick Buchanan *Father John - Ray Callaghan *Rob Mackie - Jonathan Wright *The Saturdays - Themselves (uncredited) Music Notes *Final appearance of Craig Dean. *Viewing figure: 650,000. Quotes Cheryl Brady: "Not in the toilets this time, I want somewhere more romantic." Zak Ramsey: "Me too. How about the bush over there?" Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2008